Service providers have allowed registered users to store digital media data on digital video recorders (DVRs) for later viewing. In particular, when a user selects to record the digital media data, the DVR stores the digital media data in an internal memory. Thereafter, when the user selects to view the digital media data, the DVR displays the data on a television. A disadvantage of the DVR, however, is that the DVR memory may not be able to store a plurality of digital media data sets that a user has selected due to its limited memory capacity.
Thus, there is a need for a system that allows for the distributed storage of digital media data selected by a user that has increased memory capacity as compared to other systems.